Dos caras de una moneda
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: La señora Holmes ha muerto y Mycroft... Bueno. Mycroft le deja ver sus sentimientos a la única persona que no se los recriminará.


**- Pequeños momentos felices - **

Era 22 de Septiembre del 2001 y a pesar de ser otoño lucía un bonito día.

La luz y la calidez del sol se extendían por todo el jardín de la mansión de los Holmes, era casi cómico que tan bonito día se viera empañado por los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en la casa.

La Señora Holmes había muerto y numerosas personas, familiares, amigos y gente de negocios, habían ido a dar el pésame a los únicos dos miembros vivos de la familia. Mycroft y Sherlock.

Ambos habían oficiado el funeral y habían recitado palabras amables en honor a su madre. Luego, habían ido con todos los invitados a la mansión para tomar algo y recibir a más gente que probablemente iría llegando.

Después de una hora en casa, Mycroft pudo observar como se había quedado solo. Se disculpó con los invitados que estaba hablando y se fue de allí.

Necesitaba respirar un poco… Estaba cansado de agradecer el pésame, y tenía una opresión en el pecho que no se le había ido desde que supo del fallecimiento de su madre.

Encontró a Sherlock en la despensa, que estaba tras una puerta en la cocina. Supo que estaba allí porque escuchó el sonido de un mechero encenderse.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Aquí es donde se guarda la comida —le dijo —. ¿Te parece bien fumar aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Y qué mas da? La comida está envasada y nadie la va a usar —gruñó Sherlock mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo.

Mycroft suspiró y entró en la despensa, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo, luego, se sentó al lado de su hermano, le quitó el cigarro y le dio una calada.

—Me has dejado solo —murmuró mientras le devolvía el cigarrillo.

—Necesitaba huir… Como tú.

Mycroft asintió mientras expulsaba el humo, luego se mordió el labio.

—Mamá a muerto —dijo Sherlock en voz alta mientras miraba a su hermano.

Mycroft asintió vagamente y miró al suelo. Sherlock se puso el cigarro en la mano derecha y luego rodeó los hombros de Mycroft con su brazo izquierdo. Luego, tras ponerse el cigarro en la boca, le acarició la cabeza con la mano derecha.

Mycroft no dijo nada, se dejó hacer y empezó a llorar cuando estuvo oculto entre los brazos de su hermano menor.

Él había disfrutado mucho más de su madre. Se llevaba siete años con Sherlock, y cuando el detective nació, su madre lo dejó un poco de lado para seguir dedicándose a Mycroft: el futuro de la familia.

Sherlock nunca protestó. Quería a su madre, sí, pero sabía que él estaba en un segundo plano. Era rebelde, se metía en líos constantemente y fue expulsado de tres institutos privados por discusiones con los profesores. Además, cuando llegó a la universidad no estudió nada. Su pequeña adicción a las drogas y el hecho de que apenas durmiera o comiera, había hecho que la Señora Holmes le ignorara más aún.

Pero Mycroft… Siempre había estado allí. En todos los cumpleaños, en todas las navidades y en todos los días de la madre. Había estudiado una buena carrera universitaria y tenía un trabajo respetable.

Y a Sherlock nunca le importó estar en el segundo plano porque él tenía otros intereses.

Y eso Mycroft lo sabía y… Y por un momento quiso ser como Sherlock. Quería dejar de sentir y dejar de llorar por la parte de su alma que se acababa de enterrar junto a su madre

—Bueno, según dicen ahora estará en un lugar mejor —susurró Sherlock cuando su hermano se calmó un poco.

Mycroft no se movió, pero soltó una risita incrédula.

Sherlock le besó suavemente la cabeza y luego se la acarició.

—Todo irá bien hermanito. Tranquilo. Dentro de poco estarás como siempre —le susurró.

Mycroft se separó y se le quedó mirando brevemente. Sherlock alzó una mano y tras dejarle el cigarro en la boca, le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos pulgares de ambas manos.

Luego se apartó y dejó que su hermano terminara de consumir el cigarro mientras cogía una caja de galletas de chocolate. Abrió el paquete y cogió una, le acercó el paquete a Mycroft mientras se la comía.

—¿Tienes más? —preguntó el hombre del gobierno mientras apagaba el cigarro contra el suelo.

Sherlock asintió y sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta el paquete de cigarrillos y el mechero. Se lo entregó a su hermano.

Y allí se quedaron encerrados durante hora y media. Fumando, comiendo galletas de chocolate y compartiendo historias de la infancia. Porque eso es lo único que podían hacer en un día así. Compartir los pequeños momentos felices.


End file.
